there's method in my madness, there's no logic in your sadness
by Gazelle Of Endrrat
Summary: They're leaving and it brings up conversations about wanting their own lives.


M'gann held a red bowl in one arm while she used the hand of the other to grab the whisk off the kitchen counter to stir the cake mix. She leaned on the counter's edge while she kept her head down.

Zatanna hummed a slow tune, something sad and something that Artemis was sure was Italian in origin, and flipped through a book that she didn't like.

The archer raised an eyebrow while she stared from friend to friend, she sighed and leaned forward in her seat. "What is with you guys? You're acting as if I died or something."

M'gann looked up and shook her head. "I don't think you should be allowed to say that."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean," she scoffed, "I'm just saying. You guys are unusually quiet today."

"Well, of course! You and Wally are leaving!"

The other once again rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. I just told you guys yesterday."

"So you want us to be happy about that?"

"No, of course not." Artemis sighed and stood up to walk over to a seat in the kitchen. "I'm just saying. You guys are mourning!" She motioned to her friends and sighed once more before her shoulders slumped forward.

"Artemis," Zatanna made her way from the green couch to sit next to her friend. She took Artemis' hand and squeezed it tight. "We're upset. Come on. Four years of kicking villain ass and two of our team's most important members are just leaving?" M'gann nodded along to Zatanna's words.

"Do you guys think I'm not sad either? I'm gonna miss going on missions."

"Why are you quitting then?"

Artemis sighed and let go of Zatanna's hand to get up. She walked around the kitchen's island before she stopped. "It's just that... We've all been part of this for a long time, right?" Her friends nodded. "We're not Superman... Hell, we're not even Batman. We're just not invincible." Zatanna and M'gann looked down. "So many of us died in the business," she paused for a moment to play with the baking materials M'gann spread out before on the counter. "Anything can happen to us, at any point... I don't want that to happen. Not while I'm in college and I'm working hard for a good future.

"And, yeah, I never really thought about leaving... The thrill of being a hero is awesome," she smiled before she looked down, "but then I was thinking about it. I never really had a life outside my dad and then my hero career-"

"Artemis-"

"No, I mean- Yeah, I do have a life. Friends and all that... but, I never really lived a civilian life. It was always about being a hero. It's been great but I never had a normal day in my life." She began to play with her ponytail, pulling on random strands of hair. "I want that. I want a normal life. With Wally and my friends. I don't want to be constantly fighting for my life. I want a normal life right now."

Zatanna smiled and M'gann teared up.

"Aw, don't start crying now."

"I can't help it," M'gann said as she set the bowl down before she went to Artemis. She wrapped her arms around the girl and hugged tightly. Artemis had no other choice but to hug back. Zatanna got up and brought them into her arms.

"Why is a hug fest going on right now?" Artemis rolled her eyes as the two girls let go.

"What do you expect? Especially with the little speech you just gave."

They chuckled and sat back down at the counter.

"We're going to miss you," M'gann said as she once again began to stir the chunky mix in the ball.

"I'm not disappearing off the face of the earth," Artemis replied. "I'll still be coming by now and then," she grinned.

/~/

Wally breathed in deeply and breathed out slowly. He rested his elbows on his knees and tried to relax his taut and overworked muscles. Conner dropped to the floor next to him. After taking a gulp of water from his bottle he offered it to Wally. "Water?"

"Thanks," Wally took it and began to drank.

Their impromptu practice was energy wasting. For over an hour they were at it, working on their defense and playing strong in offense. They would have went on longer if Conner didn't notice how unfocused Wally was

"Something seems off. You didn't even land a punch on me during the whole practice. Is there anything going on?" Conner said, "want to talk about it?"

Wally shrugged and shifted slightly to bring out his legs in front of him. He then leaned back on his hands. "Not really. Just thinking a bit."

"About what?"

Wally side-eyed him and chuckled. "You're spending way too much time with Dinah... I never knew how much you cared about feelings," he teased.

"Someone has to be level-headed now."

Wally didn't say anything and Conner cursed silently. They were used to being the most hot-headed of the group, especially when Kaldur was there to real them back in.

"Nothing. Just the thing about quitting," Wally finally said. He sat back up and crossed his legs. "It's been hard on all of us, right? I mean, I never saw M'gann so upset before when we told her."

"She's known you for four years, Wally. Of course, she's going to be upset."

"Are you?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you? Are you upset?"

Conner met his friend's eyes and didn't do anything at first. He then smiled and shook his head. "No, not really. I'm just... annoyed that I won't get to beat your ass anymore during training."

Wally started to laugh and he shoved Conner. "Thanks man. I feel real appreciated." Conner chuckled along with him.

They quieted down and stared out to the wall across them.

"I'm gonna miss this too," Wally muttered. Conner look to the side and waited for him to continue. "I really am... And I know that I'm being selfish by backing out but... I just have to." It was as if he was confessing and entrusting Conner to a deep secret. Nevertheless, Conner listened well and only grunted in agreement when he had to. "Jason was how old when he died? Fifteen? Sixteen? The same age as me when I became part of this team. And Tula? She was turning twenty that year." Wally began to tap out a tune on the floor. "And I was thinking, what if that happened to me?" He swallowed, "or worse? To Artemis?"

"I can't continue to be a hero knowing that everyday I go out there there is a large chance of dying."

"We understand."

/~/

"Knew I'd find you here," Wally said as he came up from behind Dick. He stopped next to him and stared up at the hologram at Jason.

"Oh yeah?"

Wally nodded. "Yeah," his voice soft but easy, "whenever you're upset or you just want to think, you like to come to the grotto."

"Nice observation."

"Learned from the best."

They both smiled.

"So, you guys are actually doing this?" Dick asked. He put his hands into his pockets and waited for his answer.

Wally sighed and began to chuckle. "Yeah, we are. How many times are we going to talk about this?"

"Till I convince you not to quit." Wally punched him in the shoulder and shook his head.

"You're making this into a big deal, Dick."

"Dude, I'm sorry. My two best friends are leaving the hero business," Dick punched him back. "I think I can make this as big as I want to."

"You're being so-"

"There you two are." Artemis walked from the entrance to the two. She crossed her arms in a way that let them know she was ready to hit them. "Everyone is waiting. M'gann won't cut the cake unless you guys are there."

"Ah, she's a good friend," Wally's eyes went starry-eyed and his hand went to his stomach.

Dick rolled his eyes. "We were just talking about-"

"Let me guess, the whole 'leaving' thing?"

"Yes."

"All of you are so ridiculous," Artemis nudged between the two. "Like I told M'gann and Zee, you're all acting as if Wally and I are disappearing off the face of the world."

"Well, that's what people will think when they realize there's no more Artemis and Kid Flash with the others."

"Aren't we supposed to be a secret team?

"Details," Dick waved her off.

Wally smirked and wrapped an arm around Artemis' waist. "There will be more heroes to fill our spots."

"But none like you two."

"Yeah," Artemis said. "We know."

Dick snorted and crossed his arms, remaining silent.

Artemis pushed her elbow into her boyfriend's side and gave him a look as she nodded her head to Dick.

Wally sighed, let go of Artemis, and went to wrap an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Dick, we need this. We need our own lives that isn't connected to our hero lives."

"I know."

"I'm not so sure." He shoved him lightly and began to muss his hair. "Listen, we're still going to be around and know that whenever you need help... we'll be there for you."

Dick looked at him and started to laugh. "I might just have to take you up on offer."

Artemis smiled and Wally grinned. "Just don't do it anytime soon."


End file.
